I'm A Cat!
by DodgersMutant
Summary: This is a spin-off of Chloe King. Made into my own verison. It is about a girl who finds out she may be a cat.


AN: Yeah, this is just a spinoff of Nine Lives. I am completely just taking the whole idea of nine lives, long nails, cat eyes, etc. I am making this into my own story and trying to make it original as possible. Enjoy!

* Chapter 1: Attacked By A Cat? *

"Okay class, have a good weekend and don't forget to finish the packet I gave you." My math teacher told the class. She stood in front of the classroom with a chalk in her right hand. Her curly blonde hair flowed down to her shoulders and she had blue eyes.

I got up as soon as the bell rang and stuffed my math packet into my backpack. I slung it on and headed out the classroom. I walked to my locker and unlocked it. I pulled my two notebooks out and then shut the locker. I headed down the hall and out the building. I was walking to the parking lot when my best friend caught up to me.

"Hey Sue! Don't forget about my party tonight!" Cassie shouted. Her black hair was pulled back into a headband as she spoke. She waved her manicured fingers at me and then walked off.

I sighed and walked down the lot to my car. My car was a black Mercedes Benz. I unlocked it and slipped inside the driver's seat. I started the car and tossed my backpack into the backseat. I changed the radio to a station with blaring rock music and then drove out of the lot.

I drove down the street and headed to my house. I parked the car in the drive and took my bag out. I climbed upstairs and entered my room. I tossed my bag and books down before grabbing a black wetsuit. I grabbed a long blue towel and stuffed these into a white tote bag. I tossed my phone in and earphones. I headed outside and climbed back into my car.

I started the car and drove off to the beach. There were a few people here since it was a cold gloomy day. I slung my tote bag onto my shoulder and then snuck off into a cove. Once in the cove I slipped off my clothes and peeled on my wetsuit. I put my clothes into the bag then took off to the water. I dove into the cold water and closed my eyes.

I felt relaxed as the freezing water washed over my body. After a while though, my head began to spin and my heart raced. I shot out and gasped for air. I crawled onto the shore and spat out water. I sighed and rested myself onto the sand.

My heart was beating really fast in my chest. My face was red and the tips of my ears were too. The cold water was soaked onto me as it burned. I felt tears spill out of my eyes. My brown hair was sprawled out around me and the sand was slowly mixing in with it. My hands gripped the sand around me as blood was pumping super fast into my system.

I sat up slowly and coughed. Water spilled out along with saliva. I rolled onto my knees and crawled to my bag. I picked my bag up and pressed the warm towel to my burning skin. I peeled off my wetsuit and wrapped the towel firmly around me. I pulled my clothes out of the bag and tossed the wetsuit inside.

I pulled on my underwear and bra and then slipped my jeans on. I pulled on my shirt and slipped socks and shoes on. I picked my bag up and headed down the beach. I saw my Mercedes Benz in sight. I noticed that I was the only one here. The beach was empty. I then remembered my friend's party and groaned.

As I walked, I felt that someone was watching me. I looked over my shoulders but saw no one. I knew that the area I was in was perfect for a horror movie. I quickened my pace towards my car and felt the sharp cold wind slice at my face. Right when I was going to reach my car, I was knocked off my feet. I landed on my butt on the hard pavement. I groaned and tried to sit up.

I was knocked over and I felt a sharp pain in my left arm. I looked down and saw a scratch. It was bloody and had five claws marks. I groaned and climbed onto my feet. I grabbed my towel and wrapped it around the scratch. I quickly climbed into my car and drove off. The pain in my arm was so excruciating.

I parked my car in the drive and ran into my room. I tossed my bag and skipped inside the bathroom. I uncovered my arm and stared at the scratch. I poured rubbing alcohol onto a cotton ball then cleaned the scratch. I wrapped white gauze over it and then left to my room. I wasn't in a party mood at the moment.

My cell phone rang and I saw it was Cassie. I clicked the green button and pressed the phone to my ear and cheek. "Hey Cassie," I said into the line.

"Where are you? The party started like two hours ago! You need to drag your butt over here! Pronto!" Cassie shrieked.

"I'm not in the mood. K?" I state and hang up. I throw my phone onto my desk then I lay down onto my bed.

Who could have attacked me? Who leaves nasty scratch marks onto my arm? It was like a cat did it. But how could a cat knock me over? Too many questions. I closed my eyes then drifted off.


End file.
